It's Never Really Goodbye
by MortalAcademy
Summary: It's hard to deal with death, but it's even harder to say goodbye to the one you love. How to do Magnus and Alec cope?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own of these characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

**Authors Note: **Right, I love Malec and this was so hard to write.

* * *

><p>The blackout had occurred over three hours ago and everything was plunged into darkness along with it. The room was lit by candles that were stood of every surface available, surrounding the four-post bed that was in the centre. It was a rather ironic time for the lights to go out, while they were all waiting and hoping that the light wouldn't go out in their loved one. One would say the room was full, as four women and three men stood at the bedside, while one man laid bedridden beneath the sheets. It was as if all the life within the room was being magnetically pulled and borrowed from those around him. That one person who clutched the mans hand tightly, could feel it. The pale, black-haired boy was thinner and more gaunt than he had ever been, his cheeks sunken and skin rough. He coughed into the back of his hand, while the man beside the bed got to his feet in an instant.<p>

"Alexander, do you need anything? Here drink this." The man beside the bed offered a cup of water to the black-haired man, who still appeared to be coughing as pushed up with such a struggle to his elbows. His breaths came in short shallow pants, as if he was searching for air.

"Thank you." Alec looked up with kind and considerate eyes. The man stood over him could tell how much his heart was breaking, and how grateful he was for them being there. Alec turned slowly to the others in the room. His family and friends stood around, tears in their eyes. He couldn't bare it.

"Do you mind if I have a minute alone with Magnus?"

Alec watched and waited while everyone other than Magnus came up to him, one by one, telling him how much they loved him, amongst other things. He wasn't stupid, no matter how sick he was, he knew they were saying their alternative goodbyes incase they left the room, and came back to him no longer breathing. Tears pricked his eyes and ran freely down his cheeks, he couldn't fight fate, so he couldn't say he'd still be breathing when they returned. They all individually enveloped him in tight, loving hugs and left the room. Closing the door with a click, leaving him alone with his husband, his warlock, his true love.

Silence rang out between them, filling the air with a strange sort of tension. It wasn't an awkward tension, he could tell from the solemn look of love on his face, although his eyes were swimming with grief and loss. He knew that Magnus would know all about losing loved ones, but over their years together; of being through thick and thin together and being married, he knew that it was different this time. Magnus saw him as the sun that lit his morning and the moon that protected him at night. They'd be lost without each other, and Alec knew that all too well.

"Magnus, I don't want to leave you alone here. I wish I could stay, but I can feel the life leaving me." Alec glanced up through glassy eyes, from which the glow was dying away. Magnus sat down on the bed beside him, something he hadn't done since ever being here. He picked at the sheets, then glanced up at Alec, tears swimming in his cat-like eyes.

"Alexander, darling. You'll never leave me. In all of my years of living, I have never met anybody like you, you stole my heart. It's yours to keep, no matter where you take it. Just like I know you'll wait for me, until I choose to cross over. I love you. I always will, like I always have." Alec was crying freely along with his husband, even on his deathbed, Magnus knew how to make him smile. He pushed himself upright the best he could, shuffling slowly down the bed so he was in front of Magnus. Dying blue locked with heartbreaking yellow-green. The colours that was so memorable to each other.

"I love you, so so much. You have my heart also, no matter where you go I'll always be with you. You made my life worth living, you taught me everything I know. I couldn't be more thankful for the life and love you gave me." Magnus smiled at him through his tears, and lifted a hand running his fingers over Alec's wet cheek. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his husband's lips. Husband he thought. That's what Alec would always be to him, for all eternity. Death would never part them.

"It's cruel and selfish to say, but I wish you weren't dying. Though I'd rather you no longer be in pain and have known you died happy, having loved a fulfilled life. I want you to have your strength again." Alec glanced up at him once more, his breathing beginning to labour as a smile stretched across his face. He was still as beautiful as the day Magnus met him. Age did nothing but make him all the more beautiful. He leaned forward letting his head fall softly against Magnus's shoulder, just above his heart.

"You gave me a life worth living, Magnus. All I ask is you don't forget me or the life we spent together." Magnus heard Alec murmur against his chest, his voice reverberating throughout his whole body. As well as felt the cold pale hand interlink with his. When he's finished speaking, he heard Alec's breathing slow dramatically. Magnus knew it was time, he was leaving. Tears ran down his face, as the last thing he heard his husband say, with a small smile.

"I always need your strength, Magnus."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


End file.
